District 13
by RandomWriter77
Summary: When a prawn named William has gained citizenship in the small town of alaska and a cocky reporter johnathan wants to get an interview with an honest prawn the rebelious reporter stirs up some problems with MNU, William has to deal with it,Will he survive
1. When They First Arrived

_**District **__**13**_

_Prologue-_

They arrived 20 years ago there were 2 ships that came that day, One landed in Johannesburg, South Africa another in a small town in Alaska, U.S. the ship in Africa had 1.8 million "Prawns" inside. The one in Alaska had only 500,000 "Prawns". When they first arrived the ship in Africa just hovered there for 3 months it didnt move until MNU decided to cut their way in. When the one in Alaska first arrived it didnt open till 4 months when both of the ships were finally opened they set up camps for the aliens to stay but soon became slums with very poor living conditions the one in Africa was known as District 9 the one in Alaska District 13...

**Chapter** 1 - _**When They Arrived**_

_"Hello" Said Johnathan "Hello" A man replied "Hi my name is johnathan i am a reporter for ADN or Alaskan Daily News and im here to ask you some questions" said John "Like what kind of question" the man _

_asked "whatever i ask but if you dont want to answer it we can move on to a different one" John explains "Okay lets start then"the man replied "okay the let me just get my stuff out" john said as he was _

_digging through his backpack for his camera "there got it ok lets start the recording now"john says as he presses the record button "okay so whats your name"john asks "my name is Robert miles i am a MNU _

_aliens relations agent and i talk to the non-humans and try to find them jobs so they can be useful and not cause trouble in District 13 or around the parts of the city they are allowed in"robert answers "so how _

_many non-humans are "citizens of Alaska" well there are only 3,427 legal citizens in the city but there are illegal aliens that sneak in and try to hide with there alien friends"robert answers and explains "so its _

_sort of like illegal immigration?"john tries to get a understanding "yes, almost exactly like that"robert agrees "now what are your personal opinions of the aliens"john asks "MY" personal opinions?...hmmm well i _

_hate them i absoloutly hate'em it doesnt effect my job but i do hate them"robert answers "if you dont mind me asking, why do you hate them and have u always hated them"john suprised while asking "i didnt _

_want to hate them but it just happened when they first arrived i wanted to like them but, they were just bottom feeders they cause havoc pure havoc they werent well liked by alot of the towns folk the first _

_week they came out of the ship"robert replied "okay well thats all the time we have thanks for your time "john said as he began to pack up his camera equipment "you to johnathan" robert replies. __As i walked_

_out of the MNU building i looked up at the ship hovering there just like it did twenty years ago and i thought of when i was just a kid me and all my friends would play in the yard like they were some _

_of space invaders attacking earth and we were earths only hope and we would save the the earth every day hehe i miss those days but when u grow older u start to see reality and i did but realy _

_early i seen it when i was only 16 i relized the prawns were refugees stranded here just wanting help and we were not letting them leave i would help them but there is nothing i can do so i decided to _

_right the truth of what people think now all i need is the prawn's point of view, only if i could find an honest prawn willing to tell his story and what his people are really going through, Damn it i need an interview, id better start to search tomarrow..._


	2. The Honest One

**Chapter 2**

**The Honest One**

_"William!" "William!" "Wake up" a voice calls out "What? What?"william says in a sleepy like voice "You need to wake up you need to go to work"the voice says " alright" Will says as the lazy prawn gets up out of the small bed "i dont get it"the voice asks "what dont you get trip"will asks "that you get citizenship, a nice apartment and a job and u treat your house like you live in the slums" Trip replies "well i guess i dont want this i just want a normal life not the life of having MNU agents watching you every where you go"will explains "i still dont get it your a janitor and u cant even clean your own house" Trip jokes "Well i gotta go talk to you later trip" will says as he walks out the door. *sigh* Just another day at work I hate this job all the humans pick fun at me they're cruel, At least some are theres that one kid he gives me some of his lunch, "What are you doing here this early Will"a lady at a desk askes "well im a janitor remember haha yeah i need to clean before the kids get here"_

_"Actully no your not today Will"a man says as he walks out of his office "What! why not"will exclaims "its not a bad thing dont worry a teacher went into labor this morning and will be out for a couple of months and we need you to sub the class"the principal replied "oh thank you sir i thought i was losing my job but why are you choosing me im just a prawn"Will Asked _

_"Its an English class and your the only prawn that can fluently speak english"the principal replied "but this still doesnt answer my question why is a prawn teaching an english class"will asked again "Oh haha __sorry will its because the class is starting starting to learn your language and since you speak english so well and of course know your language we chose you"the principal explained "Okay that makes since now _

_so when does my class start" Will askes "Ten minutes"the principal replies "okay thanks sir"will said as he started to walk to the classroom, Oh god what if they dont like me what if they make jokes *sigh* come on will be strong just a little snot noised kids who am i to talk look at me hehe thats it just play along with it he doesnt seem that hard got it just play along okay heres the room its showtime. As Will _

_walks in the room the room becomes silent "What the FUCK is a prawn doing here!" a kid yells, Shit teenagers guess playing along aint gonna be as easy "really get the hell out of here prawn!" another kid exclaims "I am your substitute until your teacher returns from labor"Will explains nervously affraid of another outburst "well for a prawn you speak some good english"a kid says politly "Well thank you whats _

_your name"Will asks "Im Aaron" "well class im going to teach you some basic phrases in Poleepkwan"Will starts to teach "What the fuck is poopkwan hahaha"another teen yells out "Its Poleepkwan and to you ,you may know it as prawn language"Will explains "Sounds interesting"a girl in the back says "well thanks Miss whats your name"Will thanks kindly "My name is Sarah" "Well hello Sarah now do you know _

_any Poleepkwan"Will asks "Za'ih" "Wow nice now class if you dont know what that means it is yes and it is pronounced *Zackee* Another is Kau which means No i will teach more tomarrow because it seems that we spent most of the class insulting now bye"Will says minutes before the bell rings after everyone leaves sarah approuches Will "Sorry about them there all assholes you did good just be more strict on _

_them it will help"Sarah says before she leaves to go to her next class. As she walks out of the room I thought to my self how could a species so beutiful also be so ignorant and cruel but there are the ones that are beutiful smart and kind such as herself. Will sat in deep thought as he fell asleep in his chair in the class room._


	3. Found

**Chapter 3**

_Found_

_I think i found one that i could interview he's a janitor at a high school_

_I never thought i would find one i had to ask around alot but i did it everybody i talked to said he's very kind and cares for others thats what i need i want to see what his life is like. Okay here it is i turn off the car, _

_get out then begin to walk inside of the school "Hello sir how may i help you"the woman at the desk asks "uh yes im looking for William hes a janitor here"john explains "oh yes hes in room 301 hes actully _

_subbing a class believe it or not"the woman says "Thank you very much Miss"john says as he walks out of the office and down the hallway. As i got closer to the door i heard kids yelling and talking then heard one _

_say "Shut up you stupid prawn we don't want to know your damn langauge" another yells "Yeah, here catch prawn go eat this can of Catfood"the kid says as he throws catfood at the scared prawn, without _

_thinking william dives for the catfood on instinct and began to eat it after he swallows both the catfood and can john walks in the door "Hello you must be william"john says "yes i am what is it you want" Will _

_says as he looks embarassed for just hogging down the can of cat food. "uh well im a reporter for the Alaskan Daily News or ADN and was wondering if i could ask you some questions"John explains "Alright lets _

_go class behave ill be back"Will says as he walks out of the room behind John. "so what is it you want to ask first"Will asks, As john presses the record button he asks "First off how did you get citizenship" "Well _

_at first you had to put your scrawl on a paper they passed out in district 13, Then they randomly picked 250 prawns"Will explained "Were you one of the first 250?"John asked "No i wasnt picked until 5 years _

_ago, I was born on the ship before we arrived, I was 3 years old "Will explained once more "so how old are you?"John asks " I am 23 years old"Will replies "so what is your point of view on all of this?" "well i've _

_never seen my home planet and would really like too it sucks but my life its self i dont want to go back to the slums its horrible" Will replies "why is it so horrible?" "you really want to know" "yes please people need to know what you and the other prawns are really going through"John strained..._


	4. The Truth

_**Chapter 4**_

_**The Truth**_

_Will sits back in the chair as he is remembering. _

_I remember the first day i got off the ship i was sitting on a pile of tires looking for my father nervously i couldnt see him, i began to get scared then once they began to hand out food i seen him lying on the ground i thought he was dead but he was close to it, i held him in my arms till he died i wept long after, He was killed for a can of catfood he was handed, That was only the beginning. when i was 16 my _

_childhood friend Trip needed help i didnt know why he ran in my shack scared, i mean really scared i had no idea what was happening. then he started to try and explain but he was so freaked out he was only speaking in broken sentances he kept sayin "MNU...KILLING...HELP...STOP..THEM" I didnt know what to do, finnaly when he calmed down he told me when alot of the prawns started to rebel because they set _

_up curfews, lowered the amount of ration we get so we needed to start hunting but only within District 13's walls which it is very decolate there is hardly any life in these walls, what do they expect us to hunt. So at that point when the riots started MNU came in and started shooting all of the prawns that didnt obey. I never was a fighter and never want to be, but when my closest friend comes to me for help i was _

_willing to fight because of __the things he told me i needed to get out of there so i wasnt tempted to kill the guards. So thats when i tried the lottery again but this time you couldnt have a criminal record to try and get citizenship this was the first time they did it this way which made alot of the others mad but I understood why. Only me and 7 other prawns got in. My best friend,My brother Trip couldnt go with me i __didnt __understand he didnt have a criminal record it didnt make any since._

_Once i got my apartment settled i vowed to help Trip so i needed to get him out of District 13 and Fast..._

_

* * *

_

_The 2nd week of citizenship was the week I decided i was going to get him out,This was the first thing i __have ever done against MNU I never had anything against them until what they had done. When i reached Trip's shack he was suprised to see me __I've NEVER seen him this scared nor suprised what he didnt know was that i actully knew a way out __suprisingly._

_I never knew it would come in handy until i was looking for parts to fix my shack from the last blizzard i found a very weak rusted area in a fence __that should break easily but never thought much about it. When we got to the fence my heart dropped when i saw they had replaced the fences last __week,__I thought for sure all hope was lost. _

_I ended up staying the night there for 3 weeks trying to think of ways to get Trip out. On the third week it was a Thursday when i saw a group of other prawns huddled turns out they were wanting to escape as well i was so __grateful. Turns out they had preparing since the last lottery to get out the same one i got out on. _

_They had wire cutters they made from bits of rusty __broken metals rubber from tires wrapped around the handles to stop them from getting shocked from the electric fence that surrounded the entire camp.__That night we snuck out of our shacks regrouped and __made our way to a fence wall that was far from the watch towers and very dark. When the very bright colored prawn beside me got the cutters and tried to cut through the wires he cut them but the minute he __did it an alarm went off._

_We hid insantly we sat in the dark for hours, but we didnt trip the alarm turns out another group were planing on escaping the same one prawn finished cutting the fence __the leader of the group told us to keep moving he needed to get something i didnt think any think of it until the light shined on us I was shocked we had been caught the basterd bretrayed us. I instantly grabbed Trip's arm and pulled him my way we started to run towards a couple of trees in the distance the brightly colored prawn was right behind us not missing a step. _

_I have never been more scared in my life. We didnt stop running until we made it to the trees right before we were in the trees we heard a single gunshot we thought to ourselves he missed until the bright colored prawn hit the ground we heard the shot before it hit him we didnt have time to mourn we kept running until we were deep in the forest it was very dark and beutiful the only light was the moon light..._


	5. Trouble Stirs

_**Chapter 5**_

_**Trouble Stirs**_

_"Wow, I'm sorry to here that "john said sadly "I eventually snuck into the city it was hard due to the amount of security "Will ensured "so is he still okay did they ever find out?"john asked "No, never and i want to keep it that way "Will said raising his voice "Calm down just a simple question "john said getting nervous "sorry its just get angry on the subject "will explained "Its okay i understand, well that's all the time i have i really appreciate your time thanks again bye "john says as he packs his stuff up and walks down the hallway Will walks back in the class room to continue teaching As i left the school i was so happy of what i got. This is what i was looking for now time to get it on the air..._

_"Hello and welcome to Alaskan Daily News this is the 5:00 News and today we have a journalist here that has a tape he would like to show us, __so what is Your name "the anchor asked "Hello i am Jonathan Waltz i have been trying to get an interview with a prawn and get a story from their __point of view and get the truth on what really happens in the District 13" "So how did it work out for you?"the anchor asks _

_"It was fine i got what i __was looking for, I found a prawn named William and he told me a story that is very sad its in this short film i made its called "The Truth" __Enjoy "john explains __The film starts with the interview with Robert then has other interviews with other MNU agents then concludes with __William's interview _

_"Wow that is just wow that was amazing "the anchor says with a shocked look upon her face _

_"Yeah this is what really happens __there they need help!"john said with a angry look "Well what you showed he's a criminal "the anchor replied _

_"WHAT! , listen lady did you __not hear what he said, he did it to save his friend "john said angrily hitting his fist on the desk "Security! Listen John it was great but you just __aided a criminal I'm sorry "the anchor said regretfully _

_"Sorry sir come with us "The MNU guard said as he grabbed John's arm __"YOU DONT __UNDERSTAND THEY'RE GONNA DIE, THEY NEED HELP!"John said before the guards pulled him out of the room "Sorry about the interruption now to the news "the anchor said _

_As I was dragged off my heart dropped, I tried to help but now he's a target for MNU. Shit, I just made him a target...THEY'RE GONNA KILL HIM..._


	6. Trouble Ignites

_Chapter 6_

_Trouble Ignites_

_As Will sat down on his couch after his long day and the interview with John, He turned on the news and started to watch the 5:00 news he saw john on there talking about his interview and he realized he just told the world he's a criminal and now MNU was probably on there way as we speak "Shit!, Trip get the fuck out here now we gotta go!"Will screamed out to Trip "What? Why?, What's going on?"Trip Said Worriedly "MNU is on there way here they found out get your shit packed up NOW!"Will screamed "What, How "Trip asked "Don't worry about that now I'll tell you later just get your stuff packed up, Hurry" Will began to get louder "Alright "Trip said as he ran to his room. Damn it's that fucking reporter he did this I'm going to fucking kill him, Its his fault! "Alright I got my stuff lets get the hell out of here" Trip said holding only a trash bag " Shhhh be quiet" Will quickly said seconds after Trip was done speaking "MNU OPEN UP!"A MNU guard yelled as he was hitting the door "Shit, Go to the back window climb out that "Will whispered Trip listened without saying a word. Will opened the window "Trip you first, go now "Will said nervously Trip jumped out of the window, _

_The MNU guard kicked in the door right as Will jumped out the window "THERE HE IS DONT LET HIM GET AWAY!"the guard yelled _

_As Trip and I ran down the alley the MNU guard opened fire, I heard the bullets passing by me. Trip was far ahead i told him not to worry about me and meet me at his old shack in District 13. I hurried to an area of the fence in District 13 i could jump, So i grabbed some tires close by as steps i jumped the fence, when i reached the shack it was ransacked by MNU agents. Son of a bitch, so i waited for Trip he arrived an hour later "What happened?"Trip yelled "Calm down MNU ransacked the shack, listen we need to find somewhere else to hide they might be back at anytime" I explained, I began to think of ways to escape the slums once more I realized there were criminals all across District 13 so I told Trip to go hide some where and I'd try to look for a way out, Trip quickly listened took his trash bag and went to a friend's shack. I began to walk towards a group of prawns that were in a gang I was starting to regret my decision but I couldn't back down we needed to escape so i walked up to the prawn that seemed to be guarding the shack. _

_"Excuse me but I was wondering if i could buy some weapons "Will asked politely "Do you have the money ?"the prawn asked _

_"Yes I also have a ticket for citizenship I'm willing to sell for weapons" _

_"let me ask my boss "The prawn says as he walks into the shack. _

_I heard the two conversing. What appeared to be the leader was dark red and black and was missing his left eye all that was there was a long scar that ran down where the eye would be, He looked very intimidating I just hope I don't piss him off. _

_"So you say you have citizenship card?"The leader asked "Yes I am willing to sell it for at least two weapons preferably our own" Will explained "Just two?, For a citizenship card, Do you have any idea what this is worth?"The prawn became tense "Yes I do I just need to get some weapons "Will said nervously "What for?" "A little personal problem, nothing big I just need some weapons "Will said growing tense "It must be pretty big if your needing alien weapons "the prawn said growing more curious "Ok listen me and a friend need to get out of here quick as possible MNU is trying to kill us "Will explained nervously afraid of what the prawn would do _

_"Why is MNU trying to kill you" the prawn asked "Its a long story lets just say I gained citizenship but my friend did not and I snuck him out and MNU just found out and now there trying to kill us "Will explained _

_"Alright I will help you only because its MNU and I just happen to HATE MNU"the prawn said angrily " Ok thanks I truly thank you" Will thanked kindly _

_"Now that we're allies I'm Scar, go get your friend and me and a couple of my men will help you break out" Scar explained "How?, They have shitloads of guards, Were not going anywhere" Will said doubting _

_Scar walked forward out side looking at the frosted gate far ahead and thought, Smirked to him self and turned around, As he turned around he gave Will a long look, the look that could peer into your soul, His bright yellow eye became full of hatred and anger, He slowly and softly said Were gonna start a riot... _


End file.
